The Story
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: Natsuko Ishida and Shou Ishida are curious. A short one-shot. Sorato


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon_

**The Story**

"So Dad, tell me when exactly you met Mom for the first time?"

The question made Yamato stiff for a second as he turned from his laptop to his thirteen year old daughter.

"Why exactly do you want to know that?" he asked suspiciously. _Did Taichi set her up for this? Maybe Mimi. Or it could be Takeru._

Natsuko shrugged, shoving her blond ponytail back from her shoulder, "Just asking. I never get to know _"the story",_ you know."

Yamato raised his eyebrows and glanced at Sora who was sitting at dining table; her sketch book laid open, one hand swinging the pencil fast as she studied the design in front of her intently. Her hair were, as usual, pulled back in a ponytail, few strands left on either side of her face, her headphones on, lost in her own world.

Yamato smiled briefly at her posture, her old habit of swinging pencil whenever thinking and felt a relief that she did not hear the question. It was embarrassing enough, as it is.

"When I was ten."

"_Ten_?" Natsuko asked incredulously.

"_Ten_?" Shou smirked as he raised his head from his homework, finding a more interesting situation to delve into.

"Yes, ten."

"Wow Dad! That's . . . I don't know, _strange_? I mean, you married a girl you met at the age of _ten_? Like, you didn't even _consider_ any other girl since?"

"Uh . . . no."

"Where did you meet her?" Shou asked, placing his pencil against his cheek.

"At a summer camp. She was in my school but I never get to meet her before."

"A _summer_ camp?" Natsuko's voice was slightly high-pitched with shock.

"Yes. A _summer_ camp. Are you gonna react like this to my every answer?" Yamato asked crossly. _Seriously, am not that of a failure when it comes to love life as they implies,_ he thought sullenly, _or am I?_

"I don't know, Dad. It is strange. And interesting. Much more interesting than any other love storied I ever heard." Natsuko said slyly, "Too bad I asked you so late. Or I would have started looking for a boyfriend three years ago!" she sighed, "So was it, what? Love on first sight?"

"No. Your mother and I started going out in eighth grade. Before that, we were just friends."Yamato tried to clear the situation.

"Good, so you mean I can marry a boy if I start going out with him _now_?"Natsuko asked mischievously and Shou snorted. Both of them knew that Natsuko was as averse to dating business and boyfriends as their mother was.

Yamato raised his eyebrows, "I _guess_. If you really like him."

"Whew, that's a relief!" Natsuko said, faking a sigh.

"Who admit the crush first, Dad?" Shou asked. He came to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Dad, of course."Natsuko said, rolling her eyes.

Yamato cleared his throat uncomfortably. It was a question he hated to be asked. He felt it a blow to his man ship that Sora dared to express her feelings when he was doing nothing more than hiding them.

"Uh, no. Your mother did."

"_No_."Shou gasped.

"I don't believe you!"Natsuko said as she determinedly went to her mother. Yamato sighed.

Sora saw the approach of her daughter from her peripheral view and removed the headphones.

"Mom, is this true that you admit your feelings about Dad to him first?"Natsuko asked.

Sora smirked as she looked behind her at Yamato who shrugged helplessly.

"What's going on here?" she asked curiously.

"We are discussing the pre-marriage events of you and Dad."

"Well, that sounds interesting." Sora said mischievously as she left the table to sit next to Yamato, "May I join?" Yamato winced.

"Sure Mom." Natsuko said enthusiastically.

"So, _did _you Mom?" Shou was eager to confirm the answer to that question. He was quite shy around girls himself and it came to him as a relief that it's not always the boy who had to make the first move.

"Yes." Sora said, tucking her legs under her and picking a cushion to place in her lap.

Natsuko's eyes went wide, "Wow, Mom! You are _so_ brave! Nowadays, the girls who ask boys out first are all but extinct! Was it very common then?"

"No," Yamato sighed, "It was just your Mom." Sora chuckled.

"And is it true that you guys saw each other for the first time when you were ten?" Shou wanted to confirm. He would be ten next year.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"And Dad didn't date anyone else since then?" Natsuko asked.

"Yes. Actually, your Dad never dated _anyone_ but me." Sora said, nudging Yamato. This whole situation was much more enjoyable for her than Yamato.

"_Never?_" Natsuko stared questioningly at her father.

"Never," Yamato shook his head, "Neither did your mother."

"You two really must love each other a lot." Natsuko concluded.

Sora laughed out loud and Yamato chuckled, too.

"You can say that." Yamato said, placing an arm around Sora.

"Honey, I and your father were just not really interested in opposite sex more than just friends. Well, no," she said, glancing at her husband, "Your father was just not interested in _any_ sex. If it were not for the Digital World, he would have been still lonely."

"Aww, Dad. And with your looks, too! What a waste!" Shou smacked his fist against the couch. Yamato laughed heartily now. _Ok, this isn't so bad._

"So who kissed who first?" Natsuko asked eagerly, steering the conversation back on track.

"Eww!" Shou made a face.

"Shut up." Natsuko said impatiently, "So?" she turned towards her parents.

"I did." Yamato said, feeling relieved to at least make _that_ move first.

"Was it good? For the first, I mean."

Shou made a gagging sound but Natsuko ignored him.

"That's very private." Yamato said, smirking. Sora turned pink as she chuckled.

"I will take that as a yes." Natsuko said, grinning. Yamato shrugged and

"What exactly attracted you towards Mom, Dad?" Shou asked curiously.

Sora perked up at that, "Yeah, _what_ exactly, Dad?" she asked twisting around to look at Yamato.

Yamato stared at her affectionately as he tried to remember. Why did Sora Takenouchi become so important to me?

"Well, I don't know. I liked her as Sora, not any individual qualities." Natsuko winked at her brother, "But I think it was her nature that attracted me."

"What nature, Dad? We need the _specifics_." Natsuko insisted, "Were you attracted by her eyes? Did you love how her hair and eyes almost match?" she leaned forward eagerly over the back of the couch.

Yamato rolled his eyes as he became very aware of his wife staring intently at him, "Yeah, that too. But mostly it was her confident and the way she cared for everyone and how she held herself - in a unique way. Also, I think, I liked her tom boyish attitude."

"Well, you are gonna find a hot boy, sis. Just like Mom. Keep up the tom boy role." Shou teased. Natsuko flushed but otherwise ignored him.

"And what about you, Mom? What attracted you besides his good looks?" she asked her mother eagerly.

"My looks never exactly worked on your mother, you know." Yamato complained quite a few years later.

"Well, that's almost right," Sora grinned, "But I liked your father because . . ." now Sora turned her face towards Yamato and stared at him, to find some hint of the boy she fall in love with years ago, "Because I knew that under all that cool and isolated manner, there is actually a boy who cares for others, his friends, more than his life. That no matter how strong he may act, he is quite vulnerable and sensitive about many things and then he is too shy to accept any help from anyone outside his circle of friends. I tried to get close to him and I don't know when, during that process, I started liking your father more than just a friend." Sora explained much more honestly than her husband.

Natsuko sighed, "So basically, you two met at a summer camp when you were _ten_. You stayed friends for _two_ years, then fell in love, then stayed together until _twenty five_ and then _married_? That makes _fifteen_ years! And not once did you broke up or got interested in anybody else? What exactly held you two for so long?" Natsuko was much more serious now.

Sora took a deep breath, trying to explain why exactly it went for so long and what kept them together. Shou, too, came to sit on the other arm of couch, more interested in the story.

"I guess," Yamato started glancing at Sora, "It was mostly due to the fact that we came from disturbed families. My parents were divorced and your grandpa was hardly at home. Sora's father was usually in other city for work and she had a strained relationship with your grandmother when she was young. So it made us take relationships seriously."

Sora nodded thoughtfully, "We took a long time to admit our feelings and to be frank, our relationship went quite slowly in the beginning. We never tried to speed things. One step at a time."

"And we always gave each other space. We tried to be less demanding and more giving." Yamato added.

"So we took our relationship very seriously. And there never was any need for breaking it." Sora ended.

Natsuko sighed as she dangled her jeans-clad legs from the top of the couch where she was perched. Shou yawned.

"You must know that you are two _very_ rare pieces." Natsuko concluded which made both Sora and Yamato burst out laughing.

"I know your mother is." Yamato said, smirking.

"Sure." Sora rolled her eyes. She stood up and stretched, "I must get to my work now."

"I wish I could find someone like Dad." Natsuko was still serious.

Sora walked to the back of the couch and hugged her, noticing how she was reaching above her shoulders in height.

"You will, honey. I am sure." she said soothingly. Natsuko relaxed in her arms.

"Oh well," Shou said, hopping off the couch. He had very little patience when it comes to hugs and kisses, "_I _just wish I could get a place in soccer team. So I am going to stay late after school for try-outs, tomorrow."

"Great." Yamato said, punching his arm gently, "I will keep my fingers crossed." Shou grinned.

"You did a good job, you know." he leaned forward and whispered in his father's ear. Natsuko and Sora were busy talking about clothes designs, "In finding our Mom. I wish I had your looks."

Yamato grinned, "You will do better even without them. When the time will come, I will give you some girl advice."

"Really?" Shou asked eagerly.

"Sure." Yamato winked.

x-x-x

_A/N: Yeah, another drabble in between writing a new chapter for Strange realities. These drabbles are like oxygen right now. I have to come up the surface to write them, get pumped up, before diving back down in Strange realities, which is going pretty heavy (emotionally) and so I need something lighter to keep the spirit._

_I was actually getting quite tired of small Natsuko and Shou and so I grew them up a bit. Do you like them? Please do tell me!_


End file.
